The Marauders
by Indigo-Flyer
Summary: Just some chapters I wrote... Not much of a storyline!
1. Author's note

Hello there!  
  
I hope you'll enjoy my short story's a bit. I love to write, but I am not so talented. If you have any comments, please be so kind to post them. If you like my idea's (can't guarantee the liking of my story's :) and want to use them, please ask for permission. It isn't nice to steal them without the knowing of the author.  
  
Cheers! 


	2. An unpleasant meeting

"Come on Remus!" yelled Peter over his shoulder. "You're going to miss all the fun!" Remus slowly packed his bag and followed his friends into the Hogwarts grounds. The air was filled with talking and laughter. Remus seemed the only one who wasn't excited about the new tree; a Whomping Willow. "What took you so long?" squeaked Peter Pettigrew, a small boy with a pinkish face and blond hair. He dragged Remus through the crowd and went to stand next to James Potter, an average boy with yet black hair and round glasses (which he had to push up his nose from time to time), and watched Sirius Black (dark brown hair, blue eyes) trying to touch the tree's trunk. He didn't get near enough, because the tree was whomping very hard in Sirius' direction. When Sirius got smacked in the face by the willow, he decided to give up (for now) and returned to his friends. "Did you see that tree?" he panted, looking back at the willow, which was now tried by another student. "I almost made it!" "Made what?" came a cold voice from behind them. "You almost made it to get killed? What a pity you're still standing here." Sirius turned around and came face to face with Severus Snape, a Slytherin who attended the same year in school. "Snape! How wonderful to see you again. It's been a while." He said sarcastically. "tell me, did you poison anyone lately? I heard you're quite the man in Potions." Snape snorted. "If I did, you would be the first to know." He turned to Remus. "I would take your friend Lupin here to the hospital wing, if I were you. He looks a bit off-colour. Maybe he drank something wrong at breakfast." James got Snape's shoulder and pulled him away from Remus. "Leave him alone!" Snape faked a surprised look. "Of course Potter! I wouldn't dare to harm one of your friends." He gave a sneering laugh and stalked away. "I'll get that slimy git." Sirius said with a dark look in his eyes.  
  
27-11-2002 


	3. A good morning But where is Remus?

"Good morning guys!" James said happily. It was a good morning indeed. The sun was shining bright and there wasn't a single cloud. "Hi!" replied Peter. "Have you seen Remus?" James shrugged his shoulders. "Nope." He sat down beside Sirius, who was poured over a huge book, which was full of difficult charts and maps of the stars. "Interesting?" asked James, helping himself to some pumpkin juice. "Oh, hi James! I didn't see you." James grinned. "Stargazing tonight for Astronomy and Divination, he? All in one. They really like to torture us students." "Yeah." came the absentminded answer. James poked Sirius between the ribs. Houston to Sirius, come in Sirius, over." Sirius finally turned around. "What?" "Never mind." smiled James. "We'll have a good sight tonight. We have a clear sky and full moon." He slammed the book shut and got up. "I have to go to Quidditch practise. Will you come and watch?" Sirius got his stuff and stood up as well. "Let's go then!" They left the Great Hall, closely followed by Peter.  
  
27/28-11-2002 


	4. Hogsmeade this weekend

"Hogsmeade this weekend!" said James, fighting his way through the crowd in front of the Gryffindor notice board, back to his friends. "Cool!" Sirius said. "I really have to pay a visit to Zonko's. I ran out of Dungbombs ages ago!" "I have to get myself a new pair of Quidditch gloves." James held up something that looked much like an old tea towel. "I have to try the new flavours of chocolates at Honeydukes." Peter said with a dreamy look in his eyes. Sirius chuckled. "And you Remus? Where do you want to go to?" Remus shifted his weight to his other foot. "I won't be able to come. I have to go to my mother. She has fallen ill and she needs me. "I'm sorry to hear that. Wish her well for me." James said. "Thank you, I will." Remus tried to hide his blushing cheeks. He knew he was lying. "I'll bring you some sweets from Honeydukes." Peter said, who was jumping on the spot. "And Butterbeer!" said James. "And some stuff from Zonko's." Serius said and gave Remus a friendly push. Remus smiled and joked with his friends all the way up the North Tower for Divination.  
  
29-11-2002 


End file.
